Roomies
by Peachie . D
Summary: They started off as roommates, then to best friends, then to lovers... OneShot


And just like that, the door is slammed in her face by a guy with _pink _hair.

"A-are you serious?" she pouts, knocking on the door again. "Just because I'm a _girl_?"

_Is he stupid or something?_

"Happy, tell her to go away!" she could hear from the other side of the wooden door.

Her eyebrow twitched when she hears a squeaky voice telling her to go away _ and she should work on her flirting cause it sucks!_

She's going to brake down the door in a few second.

"Just- ughh! Please, I need a place to stay and a friend told me you were looking for a roommate. I can pay rent and clean and cook-"

The door flew open in front of her, the pink haired idiot and his _talking_ cat, and she means like a _real_ talking cat.

"You can cook!" he grins widely, hands now set on her shoulders.

She kind of, you know, blushes when she sees it.

"Fish!" the cat jumps on her hair, which she mentally curses since it took her **three, **she repeats _**three**_ hours to get done.

She forces a smile, "Yea, I can cook anything. Even fish, too, I guess." she shrugs his hands off her shoulder, which makes him eye her.

_What's his problem!_

"Please, I just need a place to stay. I left my dad's house the other day and stayed at a friend's, which I must say was the worst! I can do whatever, I'll get a job to help pay rent and I'll clean and stuff. My friend said you've been looking for a roommate!"

And then, out of the blue, a toothiest grin she had ever seen is being shown.

"Sure!"

And just before she walks in and faint because, you know, the apartment is a mess and it smells like spoiled food and_ blue cat_, she holds her chest because her heart beat is kind of weird.

It must be the moving-in-excitement or something.

* * *

**Day One**

She finds out his name is Natsu, which she thought was _cute_, but just a little, the cat's name is Happy for some reason, he has the coolest dragon tattoo on his back, and he seems to like _super_ hot food that doesn't seem to burn him at all.

_Which is weird._

"So you like pink?" he asks, stretched out on the couch without a shirt. "That's dumb."

"Says the one with _pink_ hair," she comes back, kicking off her bunny slippers before dropping to the other smaller couch. "Did you dye it or something?"

He grunts, "Weirdo, your hair is _yellow_ like the sun or something."

"I'm _blond_ dummy," she pouts cause weirdo seems to be her new name around here.

They continue this until Natsu says something about her _boobs_ being an eclipse and the reason there's _global warming_ and he was going to use them as a trampoline.

She storms off with a broken nail from slapping him so hard.

He huffs and pouts and says something about her feisty attitude is some what cute.

* * *

**Day Five**

They are finally talking after the two-days-without-talking phase and become close.

She likes his attitude towards everything from his cat Happy to the strangers he passes by on the street. And he's always smiling, which is really nice.

He shows her around and they both agree that the little restaurant on the corner called Jubi is their favorite and they will always go there twice a week, once if she cooks the other six since he really likes how she cooks.

She grabs his arm, which is a habit of hers that can **not** be broken no matter how hard she tries, and he only smiles that dumb grins and she does the same.

They become best friends by the seventh day.

* * *

**Day Seventeen **

She's walking off from work with her new friend, Loki.

He likes to flirt with her and kiss her out of the blue, which she finds annoying but he finds really funny.

"So, you busy later? I was thinking I can take you out to the park to see the fireworks." he asks with a wink that would make any girl weak at the knees.

But not her.

"Sorry, but I already have plans with my roommate."

And just like that, she's off with a smile on her face and he's left there with a weird feeling that makes him feel a little weak.

Or maybe a lot.

* * *

**Day Twenty **

"W-who's there?" she whispers, shaking just a little as she hears her door open.

Said person only walks towards her bed and crawls in, spooning her from behind.

"It's just me," he says groggily, his hold on her getting just a little bit tighter. "I was lonely."

She yawns, sleep suddenly hits her when she gets comfortable in his arms. "Happy's was with you."

"He went somewhere to catch fish or something." he says before falling asleep.

She smiles and does the same thing, her hands over his.

Best friends can sleep on the same bed..

* * *

**Day Twenty-nine  
**

She meets a girl in the same building named Erza. She was dropped dead gorgeous with long red hair and the perfect body.

They became friends instantly.**  
**

Natsu said it was because they were both weird, which landed him outside the window with a little hand mark on his left cheek.

"Did he ask you yet?" she smiles, holding Erza's hand as she blushes madly.

"N-not yet, but I think he is today at dinner. He seems nervous and keeps digging his hand in his pocket."

"He is so gonna ask you to marry him," she smiles, "Mrs. Erza Fernandez, that is so cute!"

They stay doing this for another three hours until she leaves on her date and comes back with an engagement ring.

Natsu is locked in his room while they celebrate with ice cream and Pepsi.

* * *

**Day Forty**

The day was going well, her outfit was super cute, her hair was done, and her date was beyond adorable.

But her mood went just as fast when she looked back at _whatever_ her date was looking at.

She held back the curses as she saw Natsu's face pressed against the glass walls of the diner, his face somewhat funny if she wasn't fuming.

He worded out something no one understood from behind it, pressing his hand and fingers against it before he looked around and stormed off, the people in the diner watching in both amusement and frustration.

She sat still, looking up at her date, he looked a little scared.

"I don't know who that w-"

"Lucy!" he in behind yelling waiters, breathing hard. "What the hell are you doing, it's Friday!"

She face palmed herself, glaring just as badly as he was. "I told you over _fifty_ freakin' times, I had a date tonight and we were gonna have to go tomorrow."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes, I did Natsu!"

"Noooo youuuu didn'ttttt Luuuuccccyyyyy!" he dragged out his words with hand movements, causing a bigger crowd around them. "Let's go already."

"What, no." she said before standing up in front of him. Even in heels, he was still taller. "I'.!"

They scream and yell for another thirty minutes before she realizes her date had already gone, the crowd was smiling sheepishly, and Natsu sat down and began eating her food _cause he's looks dumb and he touched it DUH!_

She couldn't brush of the feeling when walking back home with him after finally being kicked out that he might had did all of that on _purpose_.

She murmurs that she is tired and he picks her up and carries her home.

Damn it, what if he likes her?

Cause she sure as hell does.

* * *

**Day** **Fifty-one**

She's shocked when he's all sad and gloomy and depress.

"Come on, Natsu, we're almost at Jubi's." she smiles, her hand pulling his along as they make there way down the street and turn the corner.

He murmurs something about not being hungry and she's _really _shocked cause he's, like, always hungry. She asks him does he just want to go home and he says no.

"So where?"

He pulls her back down the street and make a right, where the park is.

A few teens are scattered around cause it's late on this Friday night and he walks her to the bunch by the swings.

"My dad use to bring me here all the time," he pouts, crossing his arms around his chest before seating beside her. "I loved being here with him."

And then she remembers him telling her he died a couple of years ago in an accident and she frowns.

"I know the feeling."

She misses her mother just as much.

They seat there for a minute before she gets up, a small smile gracing her face.

"Give me a push." she says before walking to the swings and seating on it, smiling his way.

He shrugs and walks over, but stands in front of her instead. "My dad use to do it like this, so I could jump off and he would catch me and stuff."

"Natsu, I'm not jumping off this thing," she says, kicking the dirt below her. "I'm to big for that."

He grins that stupid evil-plan grin he does when he's about to do something to her and he grabs the chain, pushing her back as he walks forward.

She blushes madly as her knees press against his chest and her face is centimeters away from his.

He laughs and moves to the side, letting the swing go. She laughs when he jumps on the one beside her and brakes it, falling flat on his face.

He murmurs something about it not being funny and grabs her, pulling her to his shoulders and running off to the slide.

"L-let go, Natsu!" she laughs, holding on to his shirt as he got there and didn't put her down.

"What's the magic word?" he says, and she knows he's grinning.

"Now Idiot!" she giggles, tickling his sides until her trips and falls down. He shifts his weight so she falls on top of him.

And just like that, he kisses her.

And just like that, she kisses him back.

"Weirdo."

* * *

**Day Seventy**

She sinks deeper into the tub, her head against a soft towel. She watches as Natsu unbutton his pants and takes off his shirt.

"I was being sarcastic," she blushes, watching him smile before stepping in.

The bubbles matched his hair.

"I like this," he grins, pulling her over to him so she was now straddling him in the tub.

"You are such a pervert, Natsu." she blushes, a smile now gracing her lips as she covered his head in bubbles.

They kiss before he lays back, her on top of him.

"I like pink hair," she whispers, her hand now in his. He chuckles, kissing her again. "Just saying."

"I like _you_," he says, hands now on her hips.

They don't get out for another hour and a half.

* * *

**Day Seventy-two**

She furious at him, even the thought of his name made her want to rip her pillow apart.

How was she suppose to know he was the _possessive_ type, not that she _mind_ that or anything -cause she likes that in a guy- but for the simple fact that he would go out and embarrass both of them by beating a **friend** she was talking to and carrying her home on his shoulder.

She hears her door open, "Luce?"

She huffs, pulling the covers over her head.

She could hear him close the door behind him and walk towards her bed.

He gets on the bed, straddling her and pulling the blanket off her so she would face him.

"What?" she whispers, seeing him now made her feel weak again.

She hates that.

"Forgive me, Lucy." he says just as hush, resting his head against her neck. He kisses it lightly.

She sighs, knowing it would only be a matter of time before they make up again.

"Don't do it again," she sighs and he looks up at her, smiling widely.

They kiss, and clothes come off right after.

* * *

**Day Eight-hundred-Seventeen **

He had his head rested on her flat belly, arms securely wrapped around her.

"I can't believe a baby's growing in there," she breaths out, smiling when Natsu kissed her belly lightly. "Our baby, Natsu."

The next day, he's kicked out the window to get her favorite from Jubi's.

* * *

**A/N: I'm in love with this couple! They were like made for one another or something.  
**

**So, yea, _reviews_ are love :)  
**

**I'm thinking about making a squeal but that depends on how many reviews I get.**


End file.
